Comment Albus Dumbledore estil mort?
by MPZT
Summary: Rita Skeeter interroge McGonagall et Trelawney au sujet de la mort ..."-suspecte-" de Dumbledore... [One Shot]


Sur le merveilleux site de TWWO (si vous connaissez pas, dépêchez-vous d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil pcq c'est vraiment mais vraiment bien ;) il y a des concours qui se nomment PJM pour Potter-Jeux-de-Mots. Le concours consiste à écrire une petite histoire en utilisant les cinq mots donnés pour le concours.

Alors l'an dernier, pour celui du mois de septembre, j'avais écrit une histoire. Et j'ai gagné (youpi !! -) même si je crois que je le méritais pas vraiment parce que les mots inclus sont vraiment mal placés et ça parait qu'ils sont juste la pour être la... mais l'histoire est quand meme pas si pire ;)

Alors là je gambadais a travers ffn quand je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais jamais mis ici... et j'ai décidé de la mettre!

Alors... c'est ça ! Bonne lecture ;-)

(les mots out comme pantoufle, anticoustituchose, trombonne et érable c'était pour le défi et ça parait...)

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER **: **Reportage exclusif**

****

****

**COMMENT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE EST-IL MORT?**

_par Rita Skeeter_

Hier, une terrible nouvelle s'est répandue à travers le  
monde : le sorcier Albus Dumbledore serait mort dans des circonstances  
suspectes pendant la journée du vendredi treize septembre... Notre envoyée  
spéciale, Rita Skeeter, s'est empressée d'aller interroger certaines personnes  
de l'école.

**La Gazette du Sorcier : **Professeur McGonagall,  
qu'auriez-vous à nous apprendre sur le terrible événement qui a eut lieu hier?

**McGonagall : **Bah, c'est pas si terrible que ça...  
le jour où **PANTOUFLE**, ma mouche apprivoisée est morte d'une crise  
cardiaque a été bien pire... Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je l'appelle Pantoufle?  
Ça remonte à très loin, dans mon enfance, le jour où le fils du voisin de ma  
cousine avait ...

**GdS** : Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais  
j'aimerais ramener le sujet à ma question : que savez vous de la mort de  
Dumbledore?

**McGonagall** : Aaah, vous parlez de ça? Je pensais  
que c'était à cause de l'averse au milieu de l'après-midi que vous veniez  
m'interroger... Alors ce que je sais de ce qui s'est passé hier? Je n'en ai pas  
la moindre idée!

**GdS** : Ne devriez vous pas savoir ce qu'il  
advenait de Dumbledore?

**McGonagall** : Bah, il était devenu grand...  
D'accord, je lui rappelais de temps en temps d'aller se brosser les dents, mais  
à part ça...

**GdS :** Hum... d'accord... Mais sa mort ne semble pas  
vous affecter beaucoup... Vous étiez pourtant il me semble assez proche de votre  
supérieur...

**McGonagall **: Effectivement, nos chambres étaient  
l'une en face de l'autre...

**GdS :** Non, je voulais parler d'affectivement...  
Vous vous êtes fréquentés pendant longtemps, non?

**McGonagall** : Je vous interdis de lancer des  
rumeurs! Notre relation était très platonique!

**GdS** : d'accord, d'accord... Alors... que  
comptez-vous faire maintenant qu'il est mort?

**McGonagall** : en profiter un maximum avant que ne  
vienne mon tour!

**GdS : **Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes  
maintenant directrice de Poudlard?

**McGonagall : **Oui!

**GdS : **Et quel sera votre première action en tant  
que principale du collège?

**McGonagall : **Pour souligner ma promotion et  
célébrer joyeusement la mort de cet être si... cher... je vais organiser à nouveau  
le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers!

**GdS : **Pardon?

**McGonagall : **Oui oui... seulement... ce sera sans  
tournoi, et sans sorciers.

**GdS : **...?

**McGonagall : **Il y aura un bal! Seulement un bal!  
Un bal costumé! J'ai déjà prévu me déguiser en **TROMBONE**, vous savez,  
l'objet moldu qui...

**GdS : **Euh... d'accord... J'ai une dernière  
question : Avez-vous, oui ou non, tuer le professeur Dumbledore?

**McGonagall : **Quoi?!? Vous me soupçonnez? Et  
pourquoi donc?

**GdS : **Vous semblez si heureuse de la mort de  
Dumbledore...

**McGonagall : **snif... non... snif... pas du tout... snif...  
je suis si triste... mais j'ai pour devise : « Après la pluie, l'**ÉRABLE**  
est mouillé! » copiright galaxie près de chez vous, j'ai juste modifié un  
peu...

**GdS : **ce qui veut dire?

**McGonagall : **En fait je sais pas trop, mais je  
traduis ça comme : « il faut profiter des événements malheureux  
entraînant des promotions pour fêter dans la paix et la joie! »

**GdS : **Euh... d'accord. Merci. Je vais maintenant  
interroger un autre professeur, le professeur Trelawney. Bonjour madame.

**Trelawney : **Mademoiselle, je vous pris! Je ne  
suis quand même pas si vieille que ça!

**GdS : **Euh... D'accord. Alors, mademoiselle, que  
savez vous sur le terrible événement qui a eut lieu hier dans la journée?

**Trelawney : **Aaah...Aaah... c'était si inattendu... je  
n'en revenais pas...

**GdS : **Je sais, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que  
Dumbledore meurt si subitement, n'est-ce pas?

**Trelawney : **non, c'est que je l'avais vraiment  
prédis... j'avais prédis que Dumbledore finirait par mourir un jour... et regardez  
ce qui est arrivé hier... Je n'en revenais pas de la telle exactitude de ma  
prédiction!

**GdS : **Hum... d'accord... et... à part ça, que  
savez-vous à propos de ce meurtre?

**Trelawney : **c'est un meurtre? Ah bon...

**GdS : **Vous ne saviez pas que c'était un meurtre?

**Trelawney : **mais bien sur que je le savais!

**GdS : **... d'accord... euhm... et quel effet est-ce que  
cela vous fait?

**Trelawney : **et bien, pas grand chose... vous  
savez, ça m'arrive souvent de faire des prédictions...

**GdS : **Je parlais de la mort de Dumbledore.

**Trelawney **: Ah, de ça... Et bien, qu'est-ce que  
vous voulez, j'dois vous dire... y'étais temps!

**GdS : **d'accord... Vous connaissiez bien le grand  
Dumbledore?

**Trelawney **: bah, il était pas si grand que ça...  
peine un petit peu plus grand que moi!

**GdS : **euhm... je vois... Alors vous êtes au courant  
qu'il y aura un bal?

**Trelawney **: oui! Ça va être super! Si vous  
voulez, c'est le 12 mars, à neuf heure...

**GdS : **Euhm... le 12 mars c'était hier...

**Trelawney **: ah bon? Zut... Peu importe,  
il faut que je vous montre la danse que je viens d'inventer... Regardez!

**GdS : **non ce ne sera pas nécessaire...

**Trelawney **: Non non , j'insiste! Alors ça vient  
comme suit... sur l'air de « le petit reine au nez rouge »... vous  
admirez mes rimes, j'ai beaucoup chercher pour en faire de si beau! Alors 1. 2.  
3. Go! Moi-je-suis-une-fille! An-ti Constitutionnelle! Et-je-porte-pas-de-gant!  
**ANTICONSTITUTIONNELLEMENT**! Moi je suis une fille... Anti... Aille zut je  
pense que je me suis coincé quelque chose...

**GdS : **Eee... je vais vous laisser aller vous  
reposer dans ce cas... Merci.

En conclusion, nous pouvons voir que la mort du professeur  
Dumbledore est suspecte. Qu'arrivera-t-il à l'école avec son absence,  
maintenant dirigée par des professeurs qui sont disons... en surdose de **SUCRE**?


End file.
